


Home

by IngridAnne24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami return home and try to settle back into things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a post-finale Korrasami thing for a while but it never seemed to come out right, so here's an attempt.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this'll be.

The trip to the Spirit World was indescribable. For two months they spent exploring the many things to see and experience. Korra had been to the Spirit World before, but there was still a lot she hadn't seen. Because most of the times she had been there she was only there as a spirit, rather than her physical body, there were some aspects she wasn't sure about and couldn't explain everything to Asami.

There were a couple times they ran into spirits who were not too fond of humans, some pretty dangerous, but Korra put her experience as the Avatar to use and talked them out of attacking. There was only one time she had to actually fight them. Asami, while not used to have to be protected like that, was thoroughly impressed. Their relationship took a jump that night and they became even closer. 

Sadly, the trip had to come to an end, but they were both excited to see their friends again. However, Asami knew returning to Republic City was going to dredge up some feelings about her father, so she had to prepare for that.

When they stepped through the portal, they were greeted by uproarious cheering. Korra had connected with Jinora a couple days before, letting her to know when they'd be back. 

Korra was first greeted by Naga, who jumped on her and licked her face. Korra wrapped her arms around the polarbear-dog's neck and smiled contently.

Korra was then hugged by Ikki and Meelo first, then Jinora, while Bolin hugged Asami very tightly before hugging Korra.

“We missed you guys so much!” Bolin said cheerfully.

“Did you girls have fun?” Tenzin asked, coming up to hug them both.

Korra looked at Asami, letting her answer. “It was amazing. It was gorgeous. It was just, I don't know, it was something.”

Asami looked to Korra, who was smiling gently at her.

“What'd you?” Meelo asked.

“Why don't we go back to the island and we can talk about it there?” Tenzin suggested.

When they got to the island, Pema had prepared a giant meal. The smell was wafting out of the doors and caused Asami to sigh happily before they even got inside.

“Now, we don't normally do this, but we had another chef come in to prepare some meat dishes. I figured you haven't had any for a while,” Pema said, pointing to a separate table.

“Oh, spirits, yes,” Korra practically drooled. 

When they settled into their places, Korra with a giant pile of food on her plate and Asami a little bit less, Meelo and Ikki launched into their questions.

“So, did you see all of the Spirit World?” Ikki asked.

“No,” Asami said, speaking before Korra could because she had a mouthful of food, “the Spirit World is very big and there was a lot more to see. But we did see a lot and met a lot of spirits.”

“Is it cold there?” Meelo asked.

“No. It stays pretty much the same everywhere. Except, unless you somewhere where a powerful spirit is. Right, Korra?”

Korra swallowed a mouthful that was probably much too big and nodded. “When you go where a big spirit is, it gets really cold and you get chills. Like Koh the Facestealer.”

“Grandpa Aang saw him,” Jinora piped up. “I read that in a book. You were careful, right?”

“Well, we wouldn't have faces if we weren't. But we didn't go into the cave. I sensed some bad stuff in there and another spirit was nice enough to warn us.”

“What'd you eat?” Was Meelo's question this time.

“Fruits, mostly. We had some protein bars and noodles with us,” Asami answered. “It was fine, but we did miss meals like this.”

“What were things you did?” Bolin asked.

Asami tried to control the blush she felt rising up her neck, but she knew she wasn't do a good job.

“We walked a lot,” Korra answered. She turned slightly and looked at Asami out of the corner of her eye. “Looked at things.”

Asami felt eyes on her but was actively avoiding anyone's eyes. She didn't expect to feel this embarrassed.

“Where'd you sleep?” Shockingly, this was Rohan who asked. Quiet, little Rohan.

“In the flowers, and sometimes in caves,” Korra responded.

“Together?” Meelo asked.

Korra quickly looked at Asami before saying, “yes. Next to each other.”

“Like, right next to--”

“Okay, let's take a break from the questions and let the girls finish their dinner,” Pema interrupted.

When everyone was focused on their meals, Asami leaned over to Korra and whispered, “thank you.”

Korra smiled in response and squeezed Asami's hand under the table.

When they were done with the dinner, Korra and Asami talked with the adults for a while, then most of them left, except for Bolin, Mako, and Opal. They had moved into the living area to be more comfortable. 

“We really missed you,” Mako said to both of them. He had been quiet throughout dinner, so it was surprising to hear him talk. “It was quiet without you. Except for this guy.” He pointed at Bolin.

“What're you talking about? I hardly see you,” Bolin pointed out. “This guy just became assistant chief.”

“Mako, that's great!” Korra grinning, grabbing his arm. “Speaking of which, where's Lin?”

“Big case. I was supposed to be there too, but she let me be here.”

“Wow, sounds like old Lin is loosening up a little,” Korra laughed.

“Yeah, but I should go soon because she wants me there first thing in the morning.”

Asami noticed Bolin had his hand on Opal's leg. 

“I'm assuming you two worked things out?” She asked.

Bolin and Opal looked at each other and giggled. “Yeah,” Bolin said, “Opal and I had a long talk and forgave me for being a jerk.”

“You're the jerk I love,” Opal cooed and kissed Bolin on the cheek.

“How are things in the city? I'm guessing I'll have a lot of work to do to fix things,” Korra said.

“There's a lot of things to do, but there are a lot of groups helping out. The bigger problems are in the rest of the Earth Kingdom. There's still a lot of turmoil. Wu, I mean King Wu, has been updating me. I'm not sure what you can do to help, but I'm sure your presence will at least calm peopleko told her. “And Asami, your business has been doing well, but I'm sure they miss you. They tried some Satomobile with too many lights on it and I don't think that did too well. They probably need your guidance.”

Asami sighed. “You know, I've hardly thought about the company. I guess I'll have to switch my brain back on.”

“I'm sure you'll be able to get right back into it and come up with amazing things,” Korra said, patting Asami on the knee.

Once again, Asami knew she was blushing. Bolin and Opal didn't seem to be paying attention, but Mako was looking at her. His expression was unreadable.

“Uh, thanks, Korra,” she mumbled, smiling awkwardly at Korra. She didn't know why she was getting so flustered, she had no problem being with Korra, but for some reason letting people know was making her nervous.

“We probably should get going,” Mako said suddenly. “Come one, Bolin. Opal. These two are probably tired.”

They all stood up, said their goodbyes, hugged each other, then left Korra and Asami. As soon as they were gone, Asami hugged Korra and kissed her softly.

“I'm sorry I was being weird. I kept getting rattled about the topic of you and I. It has nothing to do with you being a girl, I swear, but I think it's because of the whole thing with you and me and Mako, and that we were friends, and...”

Korra stopped her by kissing her, then cupped her face.

“It's okay, I know. It's going to be a little weird, but it'll be fine. Some of them might already know.”

“Are we that obvious?” Asami asked, chuckling.

“I don't think so, but some of them are pretty observant.”

“I thought for sure Meelo or Ikki were going to ask us something very personal,” Asami sighed before smiling and chuckling nervously.

“They got pretty close.”

“Can we go to bed now? I am pretty tired from all that food.”

Korra took Asami by the hand and let her up to her room. It hadn't changed and had been kept clean, presumably by Pema, and was all ready for Korra. 

Korra made sure to lock the door before stripping down to nothing, while Asami did the same. They had gotten so used to sleeping like this, it seemed crazy to sleep in clothes. 

Asami laid down first while Korra settled into her arms. Korra's warm body was so comforting, Asami instantly felt relaxed and felt herself drifting off. Korra said something to her.

“Huh?”

“I said, it'll be fine. I'll be there for you, for anything, anything you need,” Korra said. She turned around to kiss Asami before laying down again, her head tucked under Asami's chin.

“I know, sweetie, I know.”

Korra was stroking Asami's hair as she fell asleep, like she had been for the past two months. The atmosphere may have changed, but this didn't, and Asami was very glad for that.


	2. s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this took a while to write, but I got it done. I decided to keep it drama free.
> 
> This story is basically showing that everyone probably knew about Korra/Asami because they're not dumb.

Asami had gotten so used to waking up with Korra tucked beside her, she couldn't imagine waking up any other way.

The first time they did it—just sleeping—it was a little awkward. The last time they had been so close, Korra was in bad shape, physically and mentally, and she wasn't very receptive. This time, it was different.

When the Spirit World shifted into darkness, its version of nighttime, different spirits came out. Fluorescent spirits filled the sky and it was beautiful. Then, other spirits came out. Loud, screechy spirits who kept flying into Asami's hair. This was the first night and Asami was starting to regret the trip already.

Korra was smart enough to find a cave they could stay in, after she had blasted the spirits away with some Airbending.

“Good thing my bending works,” Korra had told Asami.

The cave looked dark and cold, but like most of the Spirit World, it was a nice medium temperature. Any coldness Asami felt was from nerves and the atmosphere. When Korra noticed Asami shivering, she wrapped her arms around the tall brunette, letting her warm, Firebender body soak into Asami's skin.

The second night, after a long day of exploring, they fell asleep before they could cuddle, but ended up waking up in each others arms anyway.

The third night was when Asami started being the big spoon to Korra. Korra needed some convincing.

“I am taller,” Asami pointed out.

“Yeah, but I'm... stronger? Look at my arms,” Korra said, flexing her muscles.

“When you were with Mako, who was the big spoon?”

Korra exhaled sharply through her nose and mumbled, “Mako.”

“Because he's taller, and he was the same for me. Let's just try it.”

So they did and Korra fell asleep almost instantly. That's how they slept every night since then.

Now the only difference with then and now was they were in a soft bed and there wasn't spirits flying around their heads.

Asami always woke up first, but she never tried to move until Korra woke up. She was content to listen to Korra's gentle breathing and occasional snoring.

“Morning,” Korra said in a raspy voice. She turned her head to give Asami a peck on the lips.

“Morning, sweetie.”

“How long do you think we have before Pema comes to wake us up?”

Asami looked at the sky. She guessed it was around 9.

“Probably not very long. Why? What were you thinking?”

Korra turned completely so she was resting on Asami's stomach. She grinned and ran her finger in circles just underneath Asami's bellybutton. Asami swallowed.

“I can do this real quick, if you want?” Korra said coyly, her eyes turned down to Asami's stomach.

Asami twisted her fingers into Korra's hair and watched Korra's finger. “I wouldn't be opposed.”

Naturally, just as Korra was moving the sheet out of the way and placing herself between Asami's legs, there was a knock on the door.

“Girls? Breakfast is ready, whenever you are,” Pema called. They heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

Korra chuckled. “Of course. Sorry, Asami.”

“It's fine, we can do this when we can actually enjoy it. I'll just take a shower. A cold one.”

She didn't take a cold shower; she couldn't resist using hot water and she practically melted when the hot water ran down her body. When Asami came out of the shower, she kept running her fingers through her hair.

“I really did miss shampoos,” she said, chuckling. “Using just water was doing weird things to my hair.”

“Well, I think that was your natural hair, but as long as you're happy,” Korra said, standing behind Asami to run hot hands through her hair. “You do smell much better.”

“Oh, hush.”

“Kidding. You somehow smelled pretty good the whole time we were gone,” Korra reassured. “Probably better than me.”

“No, I love the way you smell.”

“That's awkward.”

“Again, hush,” Asami chuckled, turning around to face Korra. She kissed her gently, but pretty quickly because she knew it would be too easy to go too far. She flipped her hair back.

“Let's go.”

When they got to the dining room, Korra was instantly enveloped by a hug from a large man and a smaller woman.

“Dad! Mom!” Korra exclaimed. “When'd you guys get here?”

“Just an hour ago. We wanted to surprise you,” Senna said, still hugging her daughter. “We missed you.”

“How did you girls enjoy the Spirit World?” Tonraq asked. “Asami, did it live up to your expectations?”

“It did. And Korra was a great guide,” Asami smiled. Then she noticed Senna was giving her a funny look. Not a bad look, but it made Asami a little uneasy.

“Yeah, I almost saw it. Didn't though, as you remember, Asami. Thanks for taking me back,” Tonraq said. He gave Asami a friendly smack on the back, almost knocking her over.

“It was no problem, sir,” Asami said.

“'Sir?' The only other person to call me that was Mako,” Tonraq laughed. “Besides, I don't think Asami Sato should be calling me sir. I should call you Ma'am.”

“I think first names for both us will be fine,” Asami said, glancing at Korra.

“Oh, Korra, we brought something courtesy of Katara,” Senna said. “Stewed sea prunes.”

“Ooh,” Korra grinned and turned to Asami, “you gotta try this stuff. It smells and looks awful, but it's... well you'll see.”

Asami smiled nervously. “Can't wait.”

“Mako threw up the first time he tried it.”

“Don't scare the girl away from it, Korra,” Tonraq playfully scolded his daughter. “It's delicious, I swear.”

“Well, it'll be for dinner, but before then, we need to spend time together. I wanted to go shopping,” Senna said. “You're welcome to join us, Asami.”

“I'd love to.”

The city had changed quite a bit. There were a lot more spirits, some had overtaken the buildings that were destroyed, and there were still many buildings left in ruin. Asami immediately started thinking of ways she could help the city adapt to the changes. New infrastructures, new roads. There was a lot of possibilities.

“Getting ideas?” Korra asked. “You're getting that spaced out look.”

“Uh, yeah,” she responded. She didn't look at Korra.

They were now walking through an area with Water Tribe themed shops, and Senna was looking at coats. She was constantly dragging Korra over to a different shop, showing her different things.

“This coat would look really cute on you, Korra. It matches your eyes. Don't you think, Asami?”

Asami looked over the coat and agreed with a nod. This was the fifth time she responded like this and she could feel Korra's eyes on her.

“Uh, Mom, I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Asami, could you come with me?”

Asami looked up and could tell Korra was serious. “Sure.”

When they were out of view of Senna, Korra put her hand on Asami's upper arm.

“What's wrong?”

Asami put her hand on Korra's and made herself look into Korra's eyes. “I feel weird, being around your parents. We should tell them. I don't like this sneaking around.”

“We're not sneaking, we just haven't told them yet. How about, during dinner, we tell everyone?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Korra smiled at her, took Asami's hand, and kissed it. “They already like you, so I don't think it'll be a big deal. My dad likes you more than he liked Mako.”

Asami laughed. “That's probably true.”

When they came back, Senna was still holding the coat she had shown Korra.

“Here's your new coat. I bought it for you,” Senna said, handing Korra the coat. It was the dark blue color Korra liked, but it was heavier and had more fur.

“Aww, thanks, Mom. Too bad it's Summer.”

“Oh, it'll be Winter before you know it. Asami, do you want one, too? They have some Northern Water Tribe coats. The purple would look very nice on you.”

Asami grinned. “Maybe another time. I have plenty of coats, I doubt I need more.”

“Yeah, Mom, you should see Asami's closet. It's bigger than our house,” Korra teased.

“No, it's not...” Asami paused, then laughed. “Yeah, you're probably right. But I actually gave a lot of my clothes to Mako and Bolin's family.”

“You're so sweet, Asami,” Senna smiled. “You're lucky to have a friend like her, Korra.”

Senna continued to smile at them both, then turned and started to walk down the street. Asami could not read Senna and it was stressing her out, just a little bit. Korra didn't seem worried, though, so Asami wasn't going to herself be, either.

They walked down a couple more streets before heading back to the island. The sky was starting to become tinged with pink and Senna wanted to start dinner. The island was pretty loud when they got back; the kids were running around, Tonraq was telling stories to Mako, Bolin, and Opal, and Varrick and Zhu Li were visiting.

“Ahh, there's my business partner!” Varrick exclaimed when he saw them. When she and Korra came up to them, Varrick grabbed Asami by the upper arms and pulled her close. “Boy do I have ideas! As soon as you're ready, we need to get back to work.”

“Okay, Varrick, just give me another day or two,” Asami chuckled. She was surprised to find herself a little bit happy to see Varrick again.

“Alright, Asami, but time is money. Avatar Korra, good to see you again! I'm glad neither of you were eaten by a spirit.”

“Almost happened a couple times, but nothing I couldn't handle,” Korra said with her crooked grin, mostly directed at Asami.

Varrick looked like he wanted to ask a question, but surprisingly, he didn't. He looked at Zhu Li, who barely reacted, but he nodded.

“You're right, Zhu Li. I probably shouldn't ask them.”

“What?” Korra asked.

Varrick and Zhu Li exchanged glances, then Varrick leaned towards Korra and Asami.

“Is it hard... getting alone time in the Spirit World?”

Korra's face turned red and Asami knew she was blushing too.

“What?” Korra said again.

“I imagine it's hard getting away from the spirits to do... things.”

“We weren't... doing... how did you?” Korra stuttered, suddenly embarrassed.

“Wait, Varrick, what exactly are you talking about?” Asami stopped Korra before she could say more.

“Going to the bathroom. I'd think that would be difficult.”

“Ooh,” Asami laughed. She preferred to talk about that in the moment. “Uh, yes, sometimes.”

“What'd you think I was talking about?” Varrick asked, suspicious.

“Nothing,” Korra said quickly.

Varrick 'hmm'ed softly, exchanged a glance with Zhu Li, and they had some sort of nonverbal communication. Varrick nodded.

“You're right again, Zhu Li. They'll tell us,” he said, glancing at Asami and Korra. He gave them a wink and he and Zhu Li left.

“He knows,” Korra said simply.

Asami leaned in towards Korra and whispered, “I think your mom knows about us, too.”

Korra looked behind her, as if she was expected Senna to be right there. “What makes you say that?”

“She keeps giving me these looks. They're not bad, like, she's not glaring at me or anything. But it's odd,” Asami said with a sigh.

Korra laughed gently and patted Asami on the shoulder. “ It's fine.You definitely need to relax. We should've finished our thing from this morning.”

Asami grinned and looked over her shoulder before leaning towards Korra's ear. “We'll finish tonight.”

Korra cleared her throat and stepped back when Mako and Bolin, along with Opal, came up to them. “Uh, sounds good.”

“Ladies,” Bolin said, clapping them both on the back. “Talking about anything interesting? It must be; Korra's face is red.”

Asami looked at Korra; Bolin was right. She laughed, but didn't know what to say.

“Asami was reminding me of something that happened in the Spirit World. Some embarrassing encounter with a spirit,” Korra offered as her excuse. Bolin seemed to buy it, and Opal didn't seem interested in pressing the issue, but Mako was giving them a weird look. He wasn't convinced.

“Well, Pema said dinner's ready,” Mako said, looking primarily at Asami. “You ready? Stewed sea prunes are... something.”

“Yeah, I heard you threw up the first time you tried it,” Asami said, grinning.

“I didn't throw up. Korra,” he looked at Korra. “I gagged. There's a difference.”

“Sure. The guy who grew up eating dumpster food can't eat a Water Tribe delicacy.”

Mako wanted to argue more, Asami could tell, but Korra had started walking to the dining room so everyone followed her.

The smell of the sea prunes was overpowering and Asami had to resist the urge to cover her nose. This was part of Korra's culture and she wanted to honor it. When she sat down, Senna spooned out a large helping for her. She forced a 'thank you' and waited until everyone had their helping before raising the spoon to her mouth. She let it hover there until she noticed many eyes on her.

“Just get it over with,” Mako advised.

So Asami did. She took a bite and without really trying, it slid down her throat. She now knew why Mako had gagged.

“So good,” she mumbled, taking another bite.

“You're a terrible liar,” Korra said. “But thanks for making the attempt. You don't need to eat anymore.”

“One more.” Asami, out of pure stubbornness, took a large bite. She put her spoon down at this point.

“Good job,” Korra said, patting Asami on the back.

“This stuff'll clean you out,” Varrick said, rather loudly.

“Huh?” Asami looked at Korra, mildly concerned.

“You'll see,” Varrick replied.

Before Varrick could say more, Korra cleared her throat.

“This is probably as good a time as any to make an announcement. Some of you may have already guessed this, because apparently we lack subtlety, but...”

She looked at Asami; she wanted Asami to say it. Asami took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

“Korra and I are together.”

She held her breath as she looked around at everyone. Her eyes landed on Mako. As they locked eyes, he smiled, then he mouthed, “I'm happy for you.”

“You were right, Zhu Li,” Varrick said. “Never wrong, this woman.”

“Oooh, Korra, Asami, I knew it!” Senna exclaimed. She had come around the table and was hugging them both. “I'm so happy.”

“Congratulations,” Tonraq said, nodding at Asami.

“When did this happen?” Tenzin asked.

“Yeah, seriously,” Bolin said. Asami wasn't surprised Bolin hadn't seen it, but Tenzin was a little surprising.

“Well, we talked about it during Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding reception. It had just sort of culminated over the years, but became obvious when we reunited,” Korra said, smiling at Asami. Asami felt tears in her eyes and grabbed Korra's hand under the table. “It developed more while we were in the Spirit World.”

“I hope you were being respectful to my daughter,” Tonraq said, giving Asami a pointed look.

“Dad.”

“Well, I had to give the same talk to Mako and I'm not going to give Asami special treatment because of her gender,” Tonraq said, his arms crossed. He kept a serious expression for another five seconds before grinning at Asami. “Korra chose well.”

“I didn't choose; it just happened. Not that I wouldn't have chosen you if the decision was up to me,” Korra reassured Asami, as if Asami needed reassuring. Asami squeezed Korra's hand.

“Well, that was a touching moment, and not to steal the spotlight, but I have an announcement as well. Zhu Li, do the thing,” Varrick said, standing up and gesturing to Zhu Li.

“I'm pregnant,” Zhu Li said, smiling gently.

After all the expected congratulations and a celebration cake (which was made for Korra and Asami's return, but was changed to the announcement of their relationship and Zhu Li's announcement) Korra and Asami went up to bed.

“I told you it'd be fine,” Korra said she tossed her clothes onto the floor.

“Yes, you were right. Everyone was really cool about it. But you know, they're our friends and family. Other people may not be as accepting about it as them.

“I know, but we'll worry about that when we get there. For now, relax,” Korra said softly. She walked over to Asami and helped Asami get her shirt over her head. “I can help you with that.”

“My shirt or...?”

“Yeah, the shirt, and the relaxing part.”

Korra gently pulled Asami over the bed and had her lie down. She tugged Asami's skirt down her legs, then settled between Asami's legs. She grinned up at Asami, who smiled back, before putting her tongue to work. Asami watched Korra for a few minutes but started to find it difficult to focus, even on Korra, and had to put her head down.

Soon, Asami's body was tensing and her legs were clenching around Korra. As Asami came down, Korra crawled onto Asami and gazed down at her.

“I love seeing you like this,” Korra said, stroking Asami's hair from her face. “You look drunk.”

“I feel really good,” Asami sighed. 

“Good. Then I did my job. We should get some sleep; I'm sure we'll have another full day tomorrow.”

Asami craned her neck to look up at Korra. “What about you?”

“You can return the favor in the morning. You look like you're about to fall asleep and I want you at full alert.”

“Alright, but I'll return the favor twice, okay?”

Korra grinned. “Deal.”

Korra rolled over to Asami's side and pulled her close. Before she fell asleep, she replayed the day in her head; it went so much better than she expected. Yes, there was going to be challenges, but she was going to take Korra's lead and take things as they come. Headstrong Korra was now being the levelheaded one and it inspired Asami.


End file.
